ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
The Grate Gatsby
The Grate Gatsby is a fairyweight class robot by Team Jester, a total rebuild of their previous machine Grater Good. Like its predecessor, it is a simple, two-wheel drive wedge constructed primarily out of stainless steel taken from a cheese grater, hence the name. Robot History Kilobots XXXVII Grater Good, now called The Grate Gatsby, returned for Kilobots XXXVII totally rebuilt after its destruction at the hands of Scary Thing. In the first round it fought Stumpy Unleashed, a vertical spinner. The Grate Gatsby box-rushed at Stumpy Unleashed, who moved to try and avoid the attack, allowing The Grate Gatsby a shot at its wheels while its blade spun up. The two robots exchanged a few blows, damaging The Grate Gatsby's wedge and causing it to have traction issues on the left side. Stumpy Unleashed retreated, spinning its blade up again, and The Grate Gatsby pursued, taking a small hit to one of its wheels before pivoting and hitting it straight on. The hit flipped Stumpy Unleashed onto its spinner, and it appeared to be immobilized. As The Grate Gatsby did a victory spin, Stumpy Unleashed tried to spin its weapon up to self right, but it was unable to and was counted out. The Grate Gatsby was pitted once again versus Cracker Jack, who had been totally redesigned into an overhead bar spinner. The Grate Gatsby rushed across the arena, catching Cracker Jack before it could get its weapon fully spun up. Cracker Jack retreated towards the arena center and began to spin its weapon up as The Grate Gatsby tried to get its bearings. However, The Grate Gatsby eventually gave chase, hitting it with the angled corner of its wedge and flipping it over. Cracker Jack tried to spin up and self right, but The Grate Gatsby immediately began pushing it towards the pit, dumping it in for a KO victory. With this, The Grate Gatsby advanced to the TV rounds. In the next round, The Grate Gatsby had its second rematch of the tournament, this time against reigning fairyweight champion TroubleShooter. The Grate Gatsby again attempted to box rush its opponent, but it was unable to, swerving and needing to regain its bearings as TroubleShooter spun its undercutting blade up. After the first hit propped TroubleShooter up vertically, The Grate Gatsby made a fatal driving error, turning away and running into the blue hazard, which tossed it into the corner. TroubleShooter regained its footing and slashed one of The Grate Gatsby's tires off as The Grate Gatsby tried to steady itself. This hit also knocked a magnet loose off the underside of The Grate Gatsby and sent TroubleShooter spiraling out of control. As The Grate Gatsby tried to pursue the out-of-control TroubleShooter, it drove over its own lost magnet, sticking it to the floor and rendering it immobile, as without one of its tires it no longer had the traction necessary to free itself. As The Grate Gatsby was being counted out, TroubleShooter finally got back on its feet, cruising in and smashing the pinned Gatsby, tossing it to the side and mangling its wedge, but also freeing it. Limping due to losing a tire and without an effective wedge, The Grate Gatsby had no choice but to continue charging at TroubleShooter. With its wedge off the ground, TroubleShooter's low blade was able to slice the second tire off, leaving The Grate Gatsby with very little pushing power. This allowed TroubleShooter to push The Grate Gatsby into the corner and smash the hub for its left wheel entirely. Now immobile in the arena center, TroubleShooter knocked the other hub off before The Grate Gatsby tapped out. Now in the loser's bracket, The Grate Gatsby was matched against previous event runner up Mr. Do, now a low, two-wheel drive wedge. Mr. Do and The Grate Gatsby charged at one another, with Mr. Do proving to have the superior wedge as it got under The Grate Gatsby, but The Grate Gatsby's big wheels allowed it to roll over top of Mr. Do to escape. The Grate Gatsby bumped Mr. Do once into the red blade, but Mr. Do managed to beach The Grate Gatsby on top of it and pin it against the arena wall for the regulation fifteen seconds. The two continued to dance around, with Mr. Do pinning The Grate Gatsby again near the red hazard. After a little while, The Grate Gatsby began to have traction issues, slowing down and struggling to turn. Mr. Do capitalized, catching The Grate Gatsby and taking it into the red hazard. The Grate Gatsby took several hits from the red hazard, resulting in one of its batteries being knocked loose, immobilizing it completely, giving Mr. Do the win by KO and eliminating The Grate Gatsby from the tournament once again. The Grate Gatsby returned for the fairyweight rumble, although it didn't do much, losing a wheel early on after Scoop pushed it into Pissed Off Unicorn. The Grate Gatsby did manage to pit TroubleShooter, but it was eventually pitted by Derpy Dozer who would win the fairyweight rumble. Kilobots XXXVIII The Grate Gatsby did not officially return for Kilobots XXXVIII, as the planned upgrades to the design were not complete. Instead, the front wedge and electrics of The Grate Gatsby was mated to the frame of Pumpkin Queen, another retired Kilobots fairyweight. The resulting combination was known as "The Grate Pumpkin", a combination of the two donor bot's names. As this wasn't an official event, The Grate Pumpkin had no official matches and was used as a backup audience loanerbot in the Soccer event after one of the normal loanerbots ran out of batteries. However, The Grate Pumpkin suffered from motor issues and was quickly replaced with Mandy Bulls, who took over its role as loanerbot for the remainder of the event. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 2 Category:Weaponless Robots Category:Invertible Robots Category:Canadian Robots Category:Robots from Alberta Category:Kilobots Competitors Category:Competitors Category:Robots with puns for names